


Just Breathe

by Adelphrexia



Series: 20 Days of Obikin Challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 20 Days of Obikin Challenge, 20 Days of Obikin challenge day 1, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, good thing anakin is there to give him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelphrexia/pseuds/Adelphrexia
Summary: Obi-Wan has a panic attack.Written for cassia_scott 's 20 Days of Obikin ChallengeDay One: “I’ve got you. Breathe, okay? I’ve got you.”





	Just Breathe

Obi-Wan was on his way back from a council meeting when it started. The all-too-familiar sensation of oppressive dread settled in his chest, and his heart raced. His trembling hands clenched into fists, concealed by the sleeves of his robe. Hopefully, a hot cup of tea and some meditation would be enough to calm and re-center himself.

Once in his quarters, he went straight to the kitchen area and began heating the water for his tea. He tried to focus his attention on what he was doing, and not on the rapidly increasing tightness in his chest. He could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate, his vision swam and the room started spinning. He sank to the floor, his legs too weak to hold him up any longer. Sitting on the cool tile in front of the sink, he gasped for breath as his eyes filled with tears and the room kept spinning.

The room felt too small, the walls were closing in around him, making him feel trapped. The panic hiked up another notch. His chest felt like it was being crushed in a vice, his throat was closing up, he couldn't _breathe-_

Warm, calloused hands were on his shoulders. He looked up, even though his vision was blurred and everything was still spinning. He was greeted by the sight of deep, endlessly blue eyes. _Anakin_. His cheeks were lightly flushed and his dark blonde curls were in complete disarray, he must have felt Obi-Wan's distress through their bond and come rushing back from wherever he had been.

“-bi-Wan?” Anakin's voice managed to break through the nearly deafening sound of Obi-Wan's own heartbeat in his ears. “Hey, it's all right Obi-wan, just breathe, okay?” His voice was soft and soothing.

Anakin's voice acting as his anchor, Obi-Wan shakily drew in a deep breath through his nose, counting to four as he did, then exhaled through his mouth as slowly as he had inhaled. He repeated the breathing exercise- _in one two three four, and out one two three four_ \- over and over, and could feel the tightness in his chest loosen as he calmed down.

“That's it. I've got you. Breathe, okay? I've got you.” Anakin continued to talk to him, his left hand rubbing soothing circles on Obi-Wan's back.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan whispered, shifting to bury his face against Anakin's shoulder.

“You're welcome,” Anakin replied, pressing a soft kiss to Obi-Wan's temple. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I am now that you're here,” Obi-Wan's reply was muffled by Anakin's robes.

Anakin nuzzled his face against Obi-Wan's hair. “I love you,” he whispered, sending warm waves of _love_ and _comfort_ through their bond.

“I love you too, Ani.” Obi-Wan said softly, his voice still trembling from his panic attack. “I don't know what I'd do without you.”

Another kiss was pressed to the top of his head. “Hopefully,” Anakin replied, “We'll never have to find out.”

 


End file.
